Plankton VS Kaos
Kaos VS Plankton '''is a fan-fiction Death Battle created by '''Chompy-King. '''It was aired on Screwattack's YouTube Channel on June 23rd, 2015. It pits Kaos, the Dark Portal Master from ''Skylanders'', against Plankton, the evil genius from ''Spongebob Squarepants.''' Description YouTube - 2 small but extremely smart and powerful villains will battle for glory in this epic battle! Which bad guy will be the baddest of the bad and come out alive? Screwattack - 2 of the shortest yet most powerful villains are battling for the spot of victory! There can only be one! Who will triumph?! Interlude Kaos Plankton Pre-Battle Wizard: All right. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle! It was like any normal day at the Krusty Krab. Business was booming. All the tables were packed. Long lines that started at the cash register went down all the way out of the Krusty Krab and down the street. The people of Bikini Bottom were that desperate for Krabby Patties. Mr. Krabs, the owner of the Krusty Krab, laughed heartily while people were giving all their money to Squidward, the cashier, begging for another Krabby Patty. But not everything was good. In the kitchen, Mr. Krabs' daughter, Pearl, manned the grill. Normally, Spongebob would be manning the grill, but it was his day off. Pearl's cell phone than rang. It was here best friend, Judy. Pearl on the phone: Hi BFF! What's going on? They have a new store in the mall? OMG! She ran out of the room to go to the mall with her friend, completely forgetting and leaving the Krabby Patties on the grill. A tiny voice is heard from the shadowy corner of the room. ???: All according to plan! Plankton then crawls out of the shadows in the corner of the room, and hops up onto a desk next to the grill. He laughs as he eyes the patties sizzling on the grill. He pulls a pink cell phone out from behind him. Plankton: Sorry I had to steal your phone, Judy. It was all part of the plan. It's just business! Plankton then grabs one of the patties and pulls it off the grill. Plankton: DOW! I FORGOT IT WOULD BE HOT! Plankton drops the steaming hot patty on the floor in surprise. Plankton hisses in frustration, and grabs another patty of the grill, this time ready for the heat. Once he has the patty in hand, he jumps off of the desk and heads for the door. He is about to make it out the door when a white flash of light stops him. He turns to see what is behind him. There, he sees a short and strange little man. He was bald and wore a black robe. Plankton recognized this guy. He was Kaos. He ready about him in the Vile Villains Monthly Magazine. He saw Plankton holding the patty and smiled. Kaos: Hello, mortal fool. I'm sorry to say, but I need that patty. So if you don't mind... Kaos grabbed the patty and tried to pull it from Plankton's hands. Plankton resisted. Plankton: What? NO! This patty is MINE! Back off! Take another one! Kaos: You mean the burned ones on the grill? Ha! I'm Kaos! I deserve better! Kaos was right. The 2 patties left on the grill were burned to a crisp with no one watching them. The 2 villains struggled in a game of tug of war for the patty. All of a sudden, Kaos stepped back and slipped on the patty on the floor. He yelled out loudly as he landed on his backside. The door to the kitchen swung open. Mr. Krabs entered. Mr. Krabs: What is in the blazes is going on in here?! Plankton! I should off known! Plankton: Aw crud! Plankton drops the patty and runs. He slips between Mr. Krabs' legs and runs for the door, not looking back to see what happened to Kaos. That guy was a pile of sea urchin slime. Plankton hoped he didn't get away. But when he did look behind him, he saw Mr. Krabs gaining, and fast. Plankton screamed as Mr. Krabs' claw snapped and missed him by a hair. He slid under the door. He checked to see if Mr. Krabs was still behind him, but to his relief, he wasn't. He ran into the Chum Bucket and didn't stop running until he was safe in his laboratory. It took him a long time to catch his breath. When he recovered from the fright, he turned, only to see Kaos standing in the room, watching him. Plankton: What are you doing here? Get out! You have messed up enough already! I was so close to getting that time. But NO! You have to come in and wreck everything! Kaos: I am making myself at home. I need a place to crash for a few days. I'm on the lam from those Skylanders fools. And anyway, your plan was dumb. It was going to fail no matter what! Who wastes their time trying to steal a sandwich? Get a life! Plankton: Hey! That was low! At least I get close! How many times have you failed to rule Skylands? 1000? AND NO! YOU CAN'T "CRASH" HERE! YOUR NOT WELCOME! Kaos: Hey! I will soon be your ruler! And you will be nothing! NOTHING! You can't talk like that to me, you small, sad, mortal fool! Plankton: That's it! Plankton storms out of the room. Kaos thinks he has won this argument. But moments later, the ground starts to shake. Plankton enters the room, in a mech suit, the one seen from Super Brawl 3. Plankton laughs. Plankton: You have two choices here, Kaos. One: Leave and never show your face again. Two: GET CRUSHED! Kaos: I'll take choice three: DESTROY YOU! Plankton: It's on, shorty! '''FIGHT! ' Kaos starts by throwing 3 purple fire balls at Plankton. The mech dodges 2, but is hit by the final one. The mech stumbles backwards, but is barely damaged. Plankton then leaps forward and unleash a devastating punch and kick combo on the Dark Portal Master that ends in a slam with the spiky ball on the mech's left hand.